Little Glimpses
by mint repeat
Summary: JONAS. Small snippets from the lives of the JONAS characters. For suburbs's Quotes Challenge.
1. Chapter 1

**Little Glimpses.**

//

_"The younger brother must help to pay for the pleasures of the elder." - Jane Austen_

//

Nick huffed impatiently. Really, this was absolutely ridiculous. Sane was him sitting at home, warm and cozy, ably aided by central heating and a steaming cup of cocoa with exactly two marshmallows. Ridiculous was him sitting outside Macy's house, rather hiding in the bushes with Kevin. In Kevin's words, they were doing reconnaissance and secret rendezvous a la Romeo et Juliet but in Nick's opinion, they were being idiots.

He shouldn't have even been here in the first place, but somehow Kevin had bribed him with the phone number of a very pretty red head on Macy's softball team and because he was an incurably romantic stupid teenage boy, he sold his soul for love. That's how he was here, being Kevin's lookout while he did his thing.

If Mr. Misa found them sitting outside his house, staring into his daughter's bedroom, with adoring eyes—that was only Kevin because Nick was in no way doing any adoring—he would shove their teeth down their throats and then he'd take Macy's baseball bat and whack them into infinity. Yeah, Mr. Misa was sort of on the strict side.

"Kevin?" Nick mumbled unhappily, but Kevin was too far gone. He was making goo eyes at Macy and she was blowing him kisses from the window. Kevin just shrugged him off and continued to gaze adoringly at Macy.

"Kevin!" This time Nick urged more insistently. Once again Kevin shrugged him off. Nick however took matters into his own hands. Mr. Misa was standing outside with a paintball gun and looking murderously at the bush in which they were currently hiding. Nick grabbed Kevin's hand and yanked him up as he wildly gesticulated about the ticking time bomb standing a few feet away. Mr. Misa looked ready to erupt in fury. Kevin finally saw Mr. Misa and at once his face was drained of all blood. Kevin hastily waved goodbye to Macy who sent up a silent prayer for minimum injuries only—because her father seemed all revved up to kick boy-band butt— and both of them took off running, hoping to escape Mr. Misa's wrath but tight jeans were an impediment of sorts and Mr. Misa just so happened to be a former track star who also had been a kickboxing champ in his heyday. He still had a mean right hook. That meant they couldn't even slow down to catch their breath.

They were essentially running for their lives.

Mr. Misa chased them down the street, shot a few paint bullets at them and shook his fist in fury. Teenage boys were absolutely the limit.

Few moments later Nick and Kevin reached their own house, panting and wheezing like a couple of old geezers.

"I – paint – on – my – favourite – black – jeans! Never – again – helping – you. Love – go – hang." Nick wheezed as he clutched his chest and tried to regain his breath. Kevin tried to protest but Nick held up a hand.

No more helping.

Ow, his behind was paining terribly. Mr. Misa had hit a particularly sore spot.

That was it. This was the last causality he suffered for the sake of teenage puppy love.

Never again.

//

_"Friendship is certainly the finest balm for the pangs of disappointed love." – Jane Austen_

//

Macy sighed heavily as she sat down the bench in the Atrium. She had known all along how it would end. After all crushing on your best friend's soul mate didn't exactly scream happy ending for one and all. But still seeing them happily together, laughing, smiling, that didn't lessen the hurt and pain any. It was rather unfortunate that she developed a crush on him of all people but then sometimes, close proximity often made you realize things you would have never thought of before.

She moodily swirled the chocolate pudding in its cup. It was quickly losing its consistency and thickness. Chocolate was balm enough but sometimes there was just no cure for heartache. You just had to soldier on and wear a bright wide smile on your face while all you really wanted to do was cry buckets of hot salty tears.

"Move over Misa," she heard a voice say. Macy looked around in surprise. She was skipping Music now but she didn't think anyone would come to find her. She then turned around to find Van Dyke sitting down next to her, much to her surprise.

"Melting chocolate pudding and skipping music class. If I may theorize Ms. Misa, I suspect heartache." Van Dyke said in his best Dr. Phil impression. Macy could only manage a half-hearted smile. Van Dyke wanting to cheer her up was an admirable thought for sure but he didn't understand what she was exactly going through.

"Look Misa, sometimes we crush on the wrong people. It's not like we can help it. And sometimes, it may seem like this pain will go on forever. But that's where you are wrong. You will move on, you just should want to have to move on." He said kindly, slinging an arm around her shoulders in rather friendly big brother like fashion.

"How did you know?" Macy asked in surprise. She had certainly never told anyone.

"I am all seeing and all knowing besides, under this handsome face, there exists a super intelligent brain," Van Dyke said making squiggly fingers in front of his face in an attempt to look mysterious and intelligent. Macy stared at him with a raised eyebrow.

"I have a mother who insists I look at the little things. More often than not, it's the little things which tell you the biggest stories." Van Dyke said quietly.

"Do you know how to make it go away?" Macy asked.

"I don't know. But we could try couldn't we?" Van Dyke said with a bright meaningful smile and stood up. He held out his hand for Macy and pulled her up too. Macy smiled, feeling something warm unravel in the pit of her stomach.

Sometimes, friendship was just the right balm for soothing a hurting heart.

//

_"More than kisses, letters mingle souls." – John Donne_

//

Macy wiped away the tears dripping down her nose slowly. Her hands were shaking slightly as her watery eyes went over the letter once more. He was on tour and she was at camp and the distance between them was endless.

Minutes stretch into hours and hours turn into days.  
Each day passes by excruciatingly slow and it makes me realize something new.  
I see you smile, I see you laugh, but when I reach out, you are much too far.  
I long to see your face, see your smile, hear you call my name and tell me you love me.  
I close my eyes my eyes and imagine you in my arms, soft and warm  
So that when I wake up, I'll be lonely no more  
More than words can say,  
I miss you.

Nick.

It was simple and poignant and the words touched her deeply. There were days when she couldn't even hear his voice and there were weeks when he couldn't even send a text. Yet, this simple letter, hastily scribbled down on the scrap of paper bridged the vast distance between them effectively. There were days when she wondered, did he still love her. She feared if she didn't talk to him, he'd forget her. It was silly and stupid but all the same, it niggled her and bothered her like a stain that couldn't be washed out.

But the letter made everything better and melted away her doubts and drove away her fears

She held it close to her heart and smiled through the tears. The letter was link. It was sign that no matter how far they were, words would always travel the distance, just to say 'I love you' and bring them closer.

* * *

So I'm a little late for the challenge thing but I've been itching to do them ever since suburbs put it up. And that was my effort. Maybe if I can think of ideas for the other quotes I'd post another chapter of ficlets.


	2. Chapter 2

**Little Glimpses - Part 2.**

//

_Blood is thicker than water._

//

"I have a theory," Joe announced grandly to the table in general. Stella sighed and went back to her phone. Nick wore a long suffering look of patience and looked back into his book while Kevin and Macy gazed at him with earnest interest— Kevin because he liked hearing theories and Macy because she was polite and always willing to listen.

"Fine, I'll only tell Macy and Kevin my theory because everyone else seems to be _oh so_ busy," Joe said with superior glance at Stella and Nick.

Stella waved at him and said vaguely, "whatever!" while Nick stared at him blankly and went back to his book.

Joe sighed. Anyways, he could at least tell Kevin and Macy.

"I know why they say blood is thicker than water," Joe said with a gleam in his eyes.

"But Joe, even we know that," Kevin said kindly, pointing to himself and Macy who threw an uncertain smile his way.

"But you can tell us again if you want," Macy amended quickly.

"No, this is different theory," Joe said, shaking his head in exasperation though the gleam in his eyes wasn't diminished. Macy motioned for him to go one and Joe let loose.

"See the reason they say blood is thicker than water is because they compared it to soup."

Macy looked mystified and Kevin looked confuzzled.

Nick's head whipped up as did Stella's. They so did have to hear this. Blood, water _and_ soup.

"See because, blood is as thick as soup. At least it is supposed to be, I think. But water isn't as thick as soup. So obviously blood is more important. So the person who must have come up with the quote, must have been comparing blood and water to soup and therefore come to the conclusion that blood was thicker than water. And then of course he compared blood to family and water to other people so the whole saying came out." Joe concluded with an air of importance and then expectantly looked around the table, knowing that he had everyone's attention and waiting for what they would have to say to his obviously, mind-blowingly amazing theory.

"Gross," was the first thing Stella managed to choke out. Meanwhile, Nick was rocking from side to side, clutching his sides and silently spasming with laughter. Macy looked a little gray- because really, to be eating soup or whatever and thinking of blood and water was most unsanitary and unhygienic and was only proper if you were a vampire and she was pretty sure vampires didn't exist. Meanwhile, Kevin was just all out horrified.

"Joe! That was such a beautiful sentiment and you reduced it to something as mundane as soup!" Kevin cried out, bristling with emotional indignation.

Joe frowned. This was not the reception he expected.

"But it was an awesome and perfectly legitimate theory." Joe said mutinously. How could his siblings and friends just NOT see the awesomeness of this theory. Really, this was most off-putting.

" No Joey, it just means you have far too much free time," Stella said severely, wagging a finger at him. Nick was still silently laughing, with tears running down his face. Joe pursed his lips in annoyance. This was not at all going the way he expected.

Macy still looked a little sick. And Kevin was now glaring at Joe as if he were the purveyor of all the evil in the world. Joe stood up.

"I think I'll take my theories to Angelina, she will be much more appreciative of them," Joe said throwing a measured glance at Stella. He then stalked off, his head held high. Stella got up with a murderous glint in her eyes and mumbled something about accidental deaths and followed Joe hot foot.

"You know, Joe is really a very clever guy," Macy said with a knowing smile. Everything clicked in place one she saw the teeny glance Joe sent Stella's way. Of course, everything made sense even if Joe had a rather roundabout way of doing things.

"What do you—ah, now I see," Kevin said, smiling as he too realized.

"I feel very out of the loop," Nick announced sourly.

"And that dear little brother is because you are much too clever," Kevin said with a gentle smirk.

Nick frowned. Really, the day he was an idiot and Joe was clever would be a cold day in hell.

Come to think of it, there had been a rather chill wind nipping about.

Nick sighed. It was just one of those days of course where the universe had turned on its head. Tomorrow Joe and Stella would fight, Joe would do something stupid, he would smirk in cleverness and everything would be all right.

It would be wouldn't it?

//

_It's better to find a whole worm in your apple than half a worm._

//

"Eeeeek!" Nick shrieked in disgust as he threw his pretty red apple away from his self. He then looked at it mournfully. Immediately Kevin came bounding into the kitchen and looked around for the source of the noise.

"What happened?" H e asked breathlessly. He then once again looked around suspiciously.

"Burton hasn't escaped hasn't he?" he asked casually.

Now it was Nick's turn to look at Kevin suspiciously. Who in the hell was Burton?

"I don't know any Burton and I didn't see and person OR animal running away in horror so I think we can safely assume, this Burton is still securely confined in the house and probably mourning his lack of freedom." Nick said snootily. Kevin glared at Nick. Nick wouldn't be so high and mighty if he knew that Burton was Frankie's pet tarantula who Kevin was babysitting for the day while Frankie carried out some transactions of a questionable kind which involved exchange of candy for some sports cards or something like that. He just had gone to his room for a minute and then he had gotten distracted by this photo of Macy on his desk and by the time he had come back—which had been a long time later because Macy was too pretty not to stare at, Burton had made good his escape. Oh well, he would just have to pay for another tarantula. It was a good thing he had recently turned eighteen and therefore been awarded credit card privileges. Explaining a replacement tarantula to his parents would have been quite the task. Besides, Burton was no good. He simply wasn't as awesome as Charlotte from Charlotte's Web. Kevin turned around to go back to his room and then remembered why he had originally come down. He glanced at Nick who was now munching on an apple as he flicked through the pages of Rolling Stone.

"So why did you scream?" He asked curiously. Nick looked up and turned a light shade of pink.

"There was a big worm in my perfectly awesome looking Cox Pippin apple," he muttered, feeling very embarrassed. For a person of his intelligence—just three points shy of genius—to feel scared of a worm, it seemed pretty wimpy. Where was his scientific vigour at the joy or nature and what not?

"Well be glad there wasn't like half a worm," Kevin said reasonably. Nick stared at Kevin with an eyebrow raised. And how was _that_ supposed to make him feel better?

"It was a **worm** Kevin, never mind the fact that it was full or half and by the way it was full," Nick said impatiently and emphasizing the full worm part.

"And if it was half a worm wouldn't you have worried that you could have eaten the other half?" Kevin asked pointedly.

Nick paled. He definitely hadn't thought of it that way.

"Thought so," Kevin said as he went back upstairs with a smirk on his face, leaving Nick with his head full of thoughts about worms in general and all the ones he had or hadn't encountered in his short teenage life.

Little brothers. Sometimes they were so naïve really.

Whatever would they do without him?

Probably eat half worms and not learn about the importance of full worms, that's what.

//

_Possession is nine-tenths of the law._

//

"Nick, you have to give it back to me!" Macy yelled as she tried to grab Nick who was each time dancing out of her reach. He held up her sweatshirt, waved it at her once, as if mocking her and then stood a safe distance away. May stood at her doorstep dismayed, really, this was getting preposterous. First, he had taken her favourite perfume and now he had stolen her sweatshirt.

However she couldn't even go out because she had been grounded for spending too much time on updating the JONAS website and as a result almost letting the kitchen go up in flames—if you ask her, the oven was only smoking, but you know Moms, smoking ovens were up _there_ with broken curfews—and honestly speaking, Macy knew she deserved the curfew. Sometimes, her JONAS occupation did get a little out of hand. But Nick here wasn't helping with all his kleptomaniac tendencies.

"Possession is nine-tenths of the law dearest!" nick called out mockingly. Macy sighed in despair and then feeling really aggravated, she stuck her tongue out at him and shut the door. '_Just you wait, Nick Lucas, I will get my revenge_,' she thought as she stalked back to her bedroom. As soon as her grounding was over that is.

Meanwhile Nick stared at her a little wistfully. He wasn't stealing her stuff really. Discovering that he liked Macy's smell AND that he had a crush on her had thrown him a little off guard. He didn't know how to deal with it and he certainly couldn't explain to Macy that he loved standing next to her and smelling her scent of orange blossoms and staring her moving lips just when she was getting over her JONAS occupation. She still had a little trouble with accidental swinging of sports equipment and much as he liked her, he had a lot of interviews to do and going in with black eyes and stuff would only fuel nasty rumours.

So that's why he stole her scent and her sweat shirt. He could smell her and then he could imagine how she looked when she wore her sweatshirt and had her hair pulled back in a loose ponytail.

He was just glad the he had her curfew now and couldn't run after him and tackle him. Wait, if there was no sports equipment around, then he wouldn't mind being tackled by the lovely Macy Misa. Nick's eyes gleamed with this new found knowledge.

What could he 'steal' next to have Macy tackle him?

Aha! He got it! Didn't girls have a very protective streak as far as their lingerie was concerned?

Nick smiled happily as he made his way back. And this time, he wouldn't run out of the house. That way he would be happy and even Macy wouldn't get into trouble.

It was a win-win situation for all.

//

_As cold as ice._

//

"I have an issue with clichés," Kevin announced in exasperation as he came into the living room and threw himself onto the couch. Stella glanced at him amused.

"What happened?" She asked indulgently as she sewed on a button.

"Why is it as cold as ice and not cold as snow? As far as I know—and I _know_ because Nick said so, snow is simply flaked ice." Kevin said with an aggrieved look.

"Honestly speaking Kevin, I have no idea," Stella said truthfully. But then something else struck her and she smiled a little evilly.

"However, if you ask Macy, I am sure she can tell you," she nonchalantly with her head bowed, as she grinned into her sewing.

"You are right! Why didn't I think of that? Macy knows everything! Thanks Stella." Kevin said grinning as he got up, all ready to go to Macy house and spend a very pleasant afternoon discussing clichés and what not. Maybe then they could go to the park too and have a fun time on the swings. Kevin smiled happily. This day was turning out to be rather nice. But then another thought struck him and before he left, he told Stella of it.

"But Stella, even you know a lot of things," he said kindly before leaving. And she did after all. Because even though she didn't know, she knew that Macy knew and pointed him in her direction.

Stella had an amused smile playing on her lips as she watched Kevin leave the house.

Of course, she didn't know a lot of things.

//

_Practice makes perfect._

//

"Joe, if you continue to make these silly mistakes, I swear I will conk you one of the head good, member of JONAS or not," Macy said in exasperation as she ran her hands through her hair distractedly. She was going over his math worksheet and while Joe often did many steps right, more often than not, he got the sums wrong in the end because of a simple thing like wrong addition or subtraction or not putting the values in the right place.

"I'm sorry Mace," Joe said contritely as he too ran his fingers through his hair.

"Am I not teaching you properly?" Macy suddenly asked as she looked up from the sums, looking a little worried. Joe hastened to assure her.

"No, it's not you. You are an excellent teacher. I'm just a really bad pupil and get rather distracted." Joe said sheepishly. Macy gave him an odd but reassuring look all the same.

"You are not bad. You are pretty good. But yeah, you do get rather distracted." Macy said with a severe smile, reminiscent of a teacher. Joe smiled at that. She looked very cute when she was half-heartedly glaring at him—because Macy could never glare at anyone fully, except at anyone who dared to hurt Kevin's feelings, and in that she was fully justified.

But the point was that she was cute. And that was the root of all his problems. With her looking so adorable and sitting across him, he couldn't properly concentrate. Not when he was trying to decide how exactly he liked her hair. Just so you know, he liked it when it was half falling across her hairs, freshly washed with the sunlight shining off of it.

Macy pushed his worksheet back to him. There were a new set of sums on it. Joe groaned as he looked down on it. Now that he was on his Macy train of thought, he definitely wouldn't be able to concentrate. How aggravating.

Macy smiled mischievously. "Practice makes perfect Joe, get on with them," she said as she went back to her books. Joe smiled and began his worksheet. Maybe he needed practice to be perfect. But there were some things or rather some people who simply _were_ perfect.

Like Macy Misa.

* * *

So I just might have gone a little overboard. But I think I wanted to make up for not doing the second and third challenges respectively. Some of these were a little pointless really, but after finishing a grueling practice test, I think I needed something pointless and fun. :)

By the way is it okay if we do random challenges and not all of them?


End file.
